The Competition For Serenity's Heart
by writer-jm
Summary: When Usagi finds out how Rei feels about her, Mamoru wants a chance to show Usa who she should be with! Then, the senshi set up a competition... Shoujoai!


Here's the alternate story of "How Rei and Usa get together." It might be more focused on the couple, but it's supposed to be different from the 'group tactic' storyline of The Best Gift. Plus, I've got plenty of experience around… I won't spoil it.

Also there might be a little perviness in one part, so forgive me. (bows)

By the way, if you don't like lesbian relationships, please leave… unless you've got an open mind. Sorry. I've actually gotten a couple of foolish flames from people who can't understand Asuka/Rei means they're getting together… (Well, the flamers were really stupid too.)

Dedications: Definitely Marle1010 for sending methe piece of art that inspired this. Also, I'd like to thank BakaGaijin30 for continually inspiring me with his creativity on "Mamoru Must Die!" and just being a friend. Also, my new sister Chloe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm really sorry. (cries)

Speaking "…"  
Thoughts '…'

The Competition For Serenity's Heart

"Moon Beam Blast!" Sailor Moon yelled finishing off the youma. "Finally! That's the toughest chair I've ever fought." The Senshi shared a laugh.

"Are you all right, Usa?" Rei said with some concern. Her princess had been flung into a tree during the battle. She looked a bit wobbly.

"I'm just fine…" The blonde said as she fell forward.

Rei caught her. "You need to take it easy. It's been a rough couple of days. How about we go to the temple and let you recuperate?" The miko tenderly caressed her princess's cheek.

Mamoru stepped forward. "How dare you comfort my girlfriend!"

"When did you get back? I didn't notice you doing much work in the battle!" Rei growled, helping Usagi to her feet.

Mamoru closed the distance. "I said let go of her! She's with me!" He grabbed an arm and pulled.

"Go back to one of your American bimbos!" Rei said pulling back. "I love her!" She yelled out. She then realized what she had said and let go of Usagi, who managed to stay on her feet.

Usagi was shocked. "You love me?" The ebony-haired girl slowly nodded.

"That's just wrong! I always figured you were a lesbian!" Mamoru said with some digust.

Then, he realized his mistake. He looked at Michiru and Haruka, who were looking at him like he was an idiot. He also noticed Makoto whispering into Ami's ear with a mildly threatening look.

Minako was holding back an enraged Setsuna. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" She was yelling. Mina understood saying the wrong thing, so she decided to calm her down the only way she knew. She pulled her green-haired fiancée into a sizzling kiss, which continued into indecency for a public setting.

Usagi had gained back some of her strength and was walking towards Mars. "You really love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart…" Rei said somewhat shyly.

"Thank you!" Usagi said as she clamped onto Rei's neck and kissed her.

"Time out!" Mamoru said throwing the familiar t-shaped gesture. "I'm supposed to be her boyfriend and we have a destiny to fulfill!"

Luna sighed. "He's right Usagi. You might mess up the time stream…"

There was an interrupting cough from the Senshi of Time, who still had her arms around Minako and seemed to be out of breath. "I'd like to interject. Although it seems unlikely, the future will be just fine." She mumbled to Mina. "Should I tell them who the actually 'father' of Chibi-Usa is?" They snickered.

Usagi looked mildly confused. "But I don't know what to do! I don't want Mamoru to be all alone, but I love Rei too!" Rei's head shot up and there was a renewed sense of strength and determination.

"I could kick his butt and we could go make out!" The Senshi of Mars said with fire in her eyes. Haruka began to laugh.

"Yeah, right! You couldn't beat up a kitten!" Mamoru yelled back, shaking his fist.

"I'll fry you like chicken, rose boy!" Rei responded with flames blazing around her hands.

"I'll… beat you with my pimp cane…umm… like a pimp, you lily freak!" Mamoru said as he extended his cane.

"Stop it you two!" Usagi said stepping between them. "There's got to be a better way to decide this."

Ami stepped forward. "We could have some sort of competition."

Minako chimed in: "Like a pageant!"

Makoto added: "That'd be cool!"

"Pageants are for girls!" Mamoru said with some disgust.

"Pageants are really cool!" Haruka said with venom. "Where else can you see so many beautiful women at once?" Michiru gave her a scolding look. "I promise I haven't been since the last time, all right?"

Michiru looked pacified. She then looked at the assembled group. "So how shall we put this together?"

Ami spoke first. "We'll have to do this at the temple."

Mamoru was outraged. "Why should she get a home court advantage?"

Ami responded. "Because it's large and considerably secluded."

"Oh." He said, drooping. He mumbled: "Always at that temple…"

-----

Later, the backyard of the temple had been adjusted into a stage area. Several lawn chairs formed a small, shaded audience filled by most of the senshi and two cats. One chair was placed up front where Usagi was seated. On one side of the lawn was Mamoru's changing room, which was actually a large tent. Rei was allowed to use her own room.

Suddenly, Minako burst out of the temple's backdoor wearing an orange, sequin-covered evening gown. She had a huge grin on her face as she noticed her fiancé's jaw drop. 'I love a good plunging neckline.' She raised a microphone and did a twirl. "Welcome to the competition for Usagi's heart! She agreed to allow our two contestants a chance to woo her. She might makethe decision today!" Usagi waved at her friends, although she admittedly felt silly. "Now let's introduce our competitors! Usagi spent some time going out with him, before he broke her heart and went to America! He's also known as Tuxedo Mask andPrince Endymon in the future. He's Mamoru Chiba!"

Mamoru, sensing his cue, came out as the Prince of Earth with cape flapping. He pretended to wave as if in front of a large crowd. Chibi-Usa responded with clapping, before Hotaru pouted at her. Makoto openly booed. Haruka laughed. Mamoru sighed and took his place on one side of Minako.He not-so-subtly gave Minako the once-over, which Usagi failed to notice. Then, Mamoru was dodging a Dead Scream from the front row.

After Minako had once again "soothed" her fiancé and persuaded Mamoru out of the foliage, she continued. "Next we have our second contestant and designated challenger. Earlier today, she admitted her love for our fair princess. She's the senshi of Mars and priestess of this temple, Rei Hino!"

The welcome was much warmer this time. Haruka promptly whistled, before looking at her wife. Michiru just nodded as if to say: "Just this once." Makoto held up a "Go Rei!" sign. Hotaru tried to convince Chibi-Usa to do the wave with her and Setsuna.

The ebony haired maiden took her place opposite her opponent. She smiled and winked at Usagi, before glaring at each other promising violence. Minako stepped into their field of vision heading off the impending battle.

"Okay, save it for the competitions, you two. You're going to need all the energy you can get! Heh heh." Minako laughed before turning to her audience. "First, we're going to have an evening wear competition! These two will strut their stuff in their finest formal wear." She gave them both a look. "Now let's give them some time to change."

Mamoru went back to his tent scratching his head. 'Boy, I wish I came prepared… I guess my tux will have to do.'

----

Minako was tapping her foot, impatiently. "Considering that Rei will probably need more time, we will ignore the 'ladies first' rule." She smiled. "Introducing Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru came out with a familiar looking suit, minus mask and top hat. He walked over to the first 'x' and smiled charmingly. Usagi returned it. He confidently strutted to the second position and spun. Minako added in commentary: "Mamoru enjoys growing flowers. He enjoys martinis and Bond flicks." He went to the last 'x' and winked at Usagi. She giggled. Minako sighed. "He also likes any blonde with a large chest and cheating." Usagi's went sober. "That is Mamoru Chiba." He sulked back to the tent, complaining about 'biased announcer.'

"Next we have Rei Hino!" Venus gave her signaturev-pose as the dark-haired girl slunk down the stairs. Usagi blushed furiously. Rei was wearing a red cocktail dress with a short skirt and a decent amount of cleavage. It was topped off with 3-inch heels, which gave her hips the extra zing. "Rei loves gazing into the mystic flame and watching over her favorite person." Rei blushed. "She likes shopping and archery." Mars swayed between the positions. "By the way Usa, the teasing is a sign she likes you… Remember elementary school?" Usagi's face dawned with new found knowledge, as Rei's face went redder. "Ladies...and Artemis, I present to you Rei Hino!"

There was applause and Haruka giving a tearful standing ovation, surprising Michiru. The sandy-haired woman apologized before explaining: "I feel like one of my little sisters is competing for her true lesbian love." She sniffled into her handkerchief.

Michiru shook her head at first, but decided not to worry about her wife's sanity. Yet.

----

"Next, the swimsuit competition!" Minako yelled, with a glimmer in her eye. "It is a chance for these two to show of the details of their physiques with flair! It is also a chance to show their grace and dignity when they are nearly exposed!" She pretended to fan herself.

Most of the seated senshi gave Haruka a warning look. "What?" She pouted. "I'll be good."

Michiru, deciding to give her some motivation, leaned her head on her shoulder and said: "Do you want to see my swimsuit tonight? I'll make sure and take a dip in the pool first…"

Haruka blushed. "I promise to be on my best behavior!" She proudly declared. "Well, except for Mamoru. He's got it coming!" She gently rolled an egg between her fingers before Michiru took it.

Minako coughed, trying to attract attention. "Excuse me! I'm trying to conduct an inappropriate display of flesh here!" The crowd silenced, although the inner commentary continued unabated. "First again, we have Mamoru!" He came out in a pair of midnight blue swimming trunks (no way I'd ever put him in Speedos!) and a white tank top.

Luna sighed. "I would be polite and clap, but I still haven't figured it out yet…" She looked at an equally confused Artemis. They shrugged and just tried to wag their tails in a happy way as Makoto pretended to gag behind them.

Mamoru strutted to the first position and pulled off his tank. He twirled it around and flung it at Usagi. It missed and covered up Luna.

Minako stopped talking about Mamoru's favorite color. "Hey, this isn't a strip show!" Mamoru ignored her and began to flex. Usagi blushed lightly. He figured it was time to use his ace in the hole. He threw one of trademark roses towards Usagi. Unfortunately, it was one of his combat throws. There was a collective gasp.

Setsuna wiped a trail of blood off her cheek. Minako's voice rang out. "GET IN YOUR TENT BEFORE I…" The tent flap closed with a swish. She blushed when she realized she was yelling into her microphone. She sighed as her eyes met Setsuna's. Minako relaxed. Ami was already disinfecting the wound and bandaging it. Usagi's mouth was open in shock.

"All right. Ladies, and feline gentleman, prepare yourself for a sight you'll never be able to forget!" Minako paused. "Get your cameras ready, because you might not see this twice!" She tossed a camera to Setsuna with a wink.

Michiru grabbed Haruka's digital camera out of her hand and turned it on. At Haruka's questioning look, Michiru replied: "What? I can't think she's hot too?" Haruka blushed as her mind went in a hentai direction.

Minako glanced at the blank spot where her watch would normally be. She glanced at the audience. "Ready or not: here's the lovely Rei Hino!"

Rei slowly walked out of the temple. She was wearing a classy, but revealingred bikini. A shawl was wrapped around her hips as she made her way to across the grounds. The cheers were delighted and more than a few camera flashes went off. Rei shyly glanced at Usagi. She blushed even further at the entranced look on her princess's face. Her confidence grew and she slipped off the shawl. Her hips swayed more as a smile graced her face. The cameras returned with a vengeance. The ebony-haired woman tossed the gauzy material into the air and it fluttered onto Usagi's lap. The future princess picked it up and pressed it to her face with a smile.

"Wow! That was the stunning. Rei Hino!" Minako announced with a twirl. "All right. I think we're going to take a 5 minute break so Usagi can concentrate on the next competition. I think she's noticing a certain miko in a new light." Minako said with a grin. Usagi blushed, still holding the shawl.

----

"All right! Now that Usagi's "cooled off," we can resume our competition." Minako paused dramatically. "A karaoke competition!" Usagi clapped enthusiastically. The rest looked skeptical. "I gave them some time earlier to select songs and Mamoru doesn't sing that badly." There was a sigh of relief while Ami patted Makoto on the shoulder.

"Okay. Now we're going to start with a performance by Mamoru Chiba!" The prince of Earth came out wearing his usual tux. "He's going to be performing… a song by Ricky Martin. What was it again?"

He spoke into another microphone as he pushed play on Minako's karaoke machine. "I've actually changed songs. I wanted to tell Usagi about something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

Mina looked anxious at the sudden change. As the music started, her mind began to race. 'Why does this song sounds familiar?' The crowd's eyes bulged out at the vulgar lyrics. Haruka looked angry.

Then, came the familiar line: "You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

A light bulb went off in Mina's head. She quickly cut off the song. "Hey! That song's not allowed! We've got sensitive ears here!" Makoto nodded as she covered Usagi's ears.

"Yeah!" Haruka added in. She noticed Hotaru and Chibi-Usa whispering. "What are you two whispering about?"

Chibi-Usa responded: "We want to go see this Discovery Channel! We're going inside to watch!" She grabbed Hotaru's hand and dashed past Rei to the living room.

Haruka gave Michiru a concerned glance. The aqua-haired woman pulled out a programming guide from thin air. "Don't worry. There's a Mythbuster marathon." All the senshi looked relieved. Haruka and Setsuna let out a tense sigh.

Then, Setsuna began to tap her chin. "Don't they attempt dangerous experiments? What if…"

"Shh!" Makoto shushed her. "It's Rei's turn next!"

"Besides, what kind of trouble could they get into?" Ami said.

----

(Inside Rei's house)

"That's so cool! I want to make the wooden cannon! How about you, Taru-chan?" The pink-haired girl asked while bouncing on the couch.

"I want to shoot a .50 calibur rifle! I bet that would show those stupid youma!" Her dark-haired friend said while shaking her fist in the air.

----

Michiru felt a sudden cold chill. Haruka wrapped her arm around her wife. "Something wrong, hot stuff?"

"Just a cold chill."

Minako came out wearing a leather mini-skirt and orange blouse. She waited for the conservation to die down. Setsuna, as expected,was the first to become silent as soon as her fiancé walked out the door. "Okay, now it's Rei's turn. Sorry for the delay. She recently revealed a hidden talent to me, so let's hear it for Rei!" There was more cheering while Makoto raised up her "Go Rei" sign. There was a loud whistle from beside Usagi that made all the senshi jump.

"Hey Luna! I figured out how to whistle!" Artemis said with glee.

Everyone had a confused look as Rei came out wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a jean jacket. Also, she had an acoustic guitar strapped to her. There was a white cowboy hat on her head. Usagi thought: 'She looks really handsome like that.'

The miko began to pick out a slow song. Minako grinned at her song choice: Randy Travis's "I'm Gonna Love You Forever," with a higher key for Rei's voice.

By the end of the song, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Minako was sitting on Setsuna's lap, openly making out with her green-haired fiancé. Haruka was bawling on Michiru's shoulder. Ami was sharing a box of tissues with Makoto.

Usagi shed only a couple of tears. However, her smile was on full blast. She stood up and gave Rei a crushing hug. The ebony-haired miko floated back into the temple.

Ami got up and tapped Minako on the shoulder, who was sitting on Setsuna's lap. The blonde just kind of shrugged her off. Ami poked her again. "Save it for the honeymoon, you two."

Minako blushed. "Sorry," she said. "Did she make a choice?"

"She gave her a hug… But didn't declare a winner." Ami replied.

"Good! I still have a couple of competitions to go through." She laughed.

----

After a few minutes to wipe off tears and reapply make-up for some, Minako spoke: "I need my three volunteers for my next competition." The Outers went into the temple, knowing their part. "Our contestants won't need any special preparation, so we'll bring them out now." Rei and Mamoru were seated in the empty lawn chairs. They both looked slightly confused, apparently left in the dark about this latest competition.

"This is a one-of-a-kind competition. You'll only see it here. It's the Temptation Round!" Mamoru cursed inwardly. "The goal for our contestants is to maintain focus on Usagi. Our lovely volunteers are going to try to distract them by appealing to what they think our contestants find attractive. We'll let Mamoru go first. Remember, he's a guy so we'll take it easy on him. Our three ladies aren't allowed to say anything to him. Meanwhile, we'll blindfold Rei since it isn't her turn. That way Usagi won't be able to make eye contact with her." Minako snickered knowing Rei would be a significant distraction.

His chair was moved front and center, leaving abouteight feet between him and Usagi. He began to sweat. 'I'm toast.'

Minako grinned deviously. 'He's in beef soup now!' She gestured toward the door enthusiastically. "Our first temptress is… Michiru Kaioh-Tenoh!" The Senshi of Neptune came out the door dressed as a cheerleader. Her aqua hair was done in pigtails and had pom-poms in her hands. "By the way, this happens to be one of Haruka's favorite outfits!" She skipped over towards Mamoru and did a mock cheer. Her skirt had a habit of flipping up revealing her spankies (cheerleader butt cover – I swear that's what they're called!).

Usagi noticed Mamoru's eyes begin to twitch. Then, he quickly darted his eyes to the 'motivational expert' in front of him. Usagi's face fell. At this Minako nodded to Michiru, who returned to the temple.

Minako laughed into her microphone. "Next, we have the reluctant Haruka Kaioh-Tenoh." She came out wearing tight leather biker suit (think Natsuki from Mai Hime) with the zipper down low, exposing cleavage. Her boots clunked as she made her way over towards the first contestant. "This outfit is a favorite of Michiru's, especially when they are out riding on Haruka's Kawasaki." Haruka stopped a few feet away from Mamoru and gave Minako a look that said: "Do I have to?" Minako returned an evil grin and tossed a coin to the ground.

Haruka growled. She spoke in a very high-pitched, strained voice. "Oh, is that a 500 yen piece?" She bent over in front of Mamoru to pick it up. The leather around her body creaked, sending Mamoru's eyes to her bottom. The sandy-blonde felt a shiver up her spine. 'Pretend it's a hot babe…' She repeated like a mantra. She stood back up stiffly and swiftly walked back into the temple without looking back. Then, there came a scream of frustration from inside.

Minako snorted, seeing the looks on her remaining audience's faces. Usagi, who was blushing, had apparently gotten an eyeful from Haruka leaning toward her. Ami was asking Makoto if she would wear one of those while Luna and Artemis's mouths were hanging open.

'Yep. Usagi's discovering the fairer sex. That'll be worth Haruka's punishment later. Hopefully, Michiru's outfit will keep her 'pacified' for a while.' Minako suddenly became nervous and excited at the same time. "Guess who's next? It's my fiancé, the most beautiful woman in the world and best kisser, Setsuna Meioh!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Minako's enthusiastic introduction.

Then, the Senshi of Time burst out of the temple… wearing Rei's bikini. Everyone's jaws dropped. The color complimented her eyes, but the size was obviously too small. Minako's eyes met her fiancé's and time slowed down. The green-haired woman confidently strutted forward on high heels, both graceful and beautiful. Mamoru drooled. Usagi even looked a little dazed.

Setsuna walked past Mamoru up to Minako. Standing less than three feet away, she said three little words: "One more month." Minako shivered at the reference to their wedding date. Setsuna walked back into the temple. A couple of gasps issued forth from the entrance.

As the doors slid shut, Minako's mind returned. She wiped under her nose, surprised not to find blood. "Well…. Umm… That was amazing…" She said blushing. "Oh yeah, three strikes, Mamoru; although, I couldn't blame you on the last one."

The two contestants moved around. Rei handed over the blindfold and moved her chair in front of Usa. She gave a small smileto the blond girl, who returned it.

Minako coughed into the microphone. "Okay, this time we'll be trying to distract Rei. Now she's got experience in focusing in on the mystic flame and on Usa, so we're going to have to try a little harder. The only limits that I've placed on our 'temptresses' is any publicly 'indecent' exposure and… umm... really dirty acts." Minako was blushing again, still recovering from her previous shocking experience. She shook her head. "First, we have Haruka and Michiru working together!" The couple came out holding hands. Michiru was wearing a dress suit, almost as if she were a teacher. Haruka was wearing shredded jeans and a t-shirt. "These two are a 'difficult' student and her 'concerned' teacher."

Michiru suddenly switched her hands to Haruka's collar and pulled her near Rei. Michiru purred out: "Hi there; would you like to help me discipline my student?" She unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse and leaned forward exposing a black bra. Haruka licked her lips. Rei was completely unfazed, still smiling at her princess.

Minako shrugged. "I guess you'll have to try harder…"

Michiru was scratching under Haruka's chin, whose mouth was hanging open. "I guess I'll have to try this…" She left Haruka, who pouted, and walked behind Rei. She gently pulled Rei's hair to one side and leaned forward pressing her breasts into the miko's back. Michiru slowly and deliberately laid a gently kiss on Rei's neck. The ebony-haired girl shivered, but her eyes never left the blonde in front of her. Haruka promptly covered her nose and ran back into the temple seeking tissues.

"Sorry Michiru, at least you got a reaction from your wife." Michiru shrugged, butsmiled. She clicked her way back to the temple. Minako looked eager to see the next volunteer. "My fiancé and I specifically planned for this one, so we've really tried to use what we know Rei finds attractive. Heh heh."

Rei had a hint of what to expect, but everyone else was completely shocked to see Setsuna in a school girl uniform… with odangoes. Her garnet eyes were wide and had a big smile on her face. This was an obvious attempt to mimic the princess. Makoto began to laugh. Luna snorted.

Then, Setsuna fell. Minako gasped. "Owwiee! I'm sorry Rei-chan!" She whined in a voice similar to the princess; then, began to sniffle as if she were going to cry.

Reiinstantly said: "You'resuch a klutz, odango!" She blushed, realizing her slip.

Usagi noticed and smiled, remembering what Minako said about the teasing. Mamoru, blindfolded, was secretly celebrating. 'That'll remind her who says all those mean things to her.'

Setsuna spoke again. "Why are you so mean to me, Rei-chan?"

Rei responded to the girl she loved. "Because I love you so much." If possible, Mars turned even redder. Usagi smiled even larger.

"All right, honey, I think we've done enough." Minako said with a grin. Setsuna stood up and went back to her normal, graceful appearance. She winked at her fiancé and went back to the temple. "Well that's it for this competition. I don't know how much more I could have taken." She fanned herself.

---

(Inside Rei's living room)

"That's so cool, Chibi-Usa!"

"I know! I wish we could do something like that!" Chibi-Usa said while munching on popcorn. Hotaru had popped some on a commercial break.

"Yeah, it would be fun to prove a myth right or wrong." Hotaru said bouncing lightly on the couch.

"Hey how about we get some Pop-rocks and soda later?" Chibi-Usa said with a glint in her eye.

Hotaru suddenly looked panicked. "No! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Chibi-Usa smiled at the caring look in her friend's eye. "Okay, we'll leave it up to the experts."

Setsuna came in. "Do you two want to see the end of the competition?"

"Sure!" The pink-haired girl responded instantly. "By the way, what did we miss?"

Setsuna blushed, stammering. "N-nothing!" Then, she calmed her voice. "Nothing exciting, I mean." She made a quick exit.

The younger girls shared a look. "What was that about?" Chibi-Usa asked. "And why was she wearing a school uniform?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I guess we'll have to ask Haruka-papa about that. She doesn't lie very good. At least that's what Michiru-mama says."

----

(Back outside)

"All right, now that we've all recovered from that last one… we can begin the final competition. It's the gift competition! This gives our contestants a chance to impress our judge with their knowledge of what she likes!" Usagi had been moved to face the now reassembled audience.

She looked slightly nervous, but excited at the proposition of the next competition. Minako placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder and whispered: "It'll be all right, Usa; it's almost over and you can make your 'decision.' No matter what, we'll always be your friends. Just promise me you'll go with your heart." Minako gave her a wink and looked back to their group of friends. "All right! First, we're going to have Mamoru Chiba!"

Mamoru came out in jeans and a black tee-shirt. Both his hands were behind his back. The audience saw the bouquet and heart-shaped box. He smiled charmingly as he handed them to the blonde.

Minako's commentary cut in. "Hmm… Looks like Mamoru is into traditional gifts. The roses were expected, but nice touch with the chocolates." There wasn't much reaction from the common bouquet of roses, but Usagi quickly ate about six of the chocolates. Minako scratched her chin. "She ate several, but looks like she didn't like them that much. Sorry Mamoru." The Prince of Earth sighed as the blonde gave him an apologetic look. He sat down nearby.

"Okay. Next we've got Rei's gifts!" Rei came out with a shopping bag. "I wonder what she's got. Well, I guess we'll let her talk."

Rei stopped a couple of feet from Usagi and set down her sack. She gave her princess a nervous smile as she pulled a white stuffed animal – a rabbit. "A few years back, when I realized how I felt about you, I bought this and named it after you. I used to hold her at night and dream of you." She indicated the rabbit, whom Usagi noticed had ribbons around her floppy ears. "When I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt, I told her." Rei laughed nervously. "There's even some lipstick stains on her nose." She carefully handed Usagi her alter-ego. The blonde looked surprised. "I won't need her anymore. Today, I had an opportunity to tell you how I felt. I have no regrets any more and no more secrets to hide from you. I feel like a burden has been taken off my shoulders. It's been wonderful trying to show you how much I love you today. No matter what the outcome is… I will always love you, Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi had tears coming from her eyes. "I can't wait any longer! I love you, Rei!"

Sailor Moon tackled Mars and gave her a passionate kiss.

Rei smiled as they separated for air. "Well, I guess I won't need to get that strawberry-vanilla,fudge-covered sundae out of the freezer…"

Usa's eyes lit up. "You got me a sundae? Give it to me please!" Rei helped her up and they walked toward the temple door.

Haruka started laughing at their naïve princess's statement, until Michiru elbowed her. Makoto gave Ami a hug. "She knows our princess too well, doesn't she?" Makoto said with a chuckle.

Ami put her finger to her chin. "Well, actually, anyone who spends more than a little time with her would know her favorite foods."

Mamoru growled irritated. He stood up and pointed at Usa. "How could you pick her? I'm destined to be your husband! We're supposed to marry and rule Crystal Tokyo! Then, we'll have little Chibi-Usa here. It's kind of like fate, you know! You shouldn't go messing with fate."

Setsuna looked up from where she was cuddling a sniffling Minako. "It's not messing with fate. You've heard of the comparison to time as a stream? This is just merely altering the path a little. If this were truly a bad event, Chibi-Usa would have disappeared by now."

They all looked over at the pink-haired girl. She was talking quietly with Hotaru. They overheard words like "wooden cannons" and ".50 calibur rifle." Michiru suddenly looked worried.

Mamoru was frustrated. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Usagi gave him a sympathetic look. "You're supposed to live on and try to do something positive with your life. You can keep fighting as Tuxedo Mask. But don't break anymore hearts, okay?"

Mamoru went to keep arguing with her. However, he failed to notice Makoto and Haruka sneaking up behind him. They grabbed him around the arms. "You know you're really gonna embarrass yourself if you keep at it. Move on." Makoto said.

"But…" Mamoru sputtered.

Haruka looked to her fellow senshi. "Looks like he's not listening. Can we do it, please?" There was a begging look in the sandy-haired woman's eyes.

Makoto looked at the struggling man. "Yep, he needs it."

Rrrrriiiiipppp! "Ack!"

Usagi turned around to see Mamoru on the receiving end of a wedgie. She was about to say something, but Rei leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She was stunned enough to let the miko pull her to the kitchen. Luna and Artemis following close behind.

Ami meanwhile was trying to figure out a remedy. "Is this a burn or an abrasion?"

Makoto whispered into her ear: "He'll be fine." She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "How about if we see if they've got more ice cream." Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru were hailing a cab for the debilitated prince of Earth. Minako and Setsuna walked into the temple hand-in-hand, wanting to congratulate the new couple.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were selecting the tree to use for their cannon.

----

(Later, at the Aino household)

"Hey Mom!"

"Yeah, honey?" Mrs. Aino replied weakly.

"Are you crying?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just reading some of Sappho's poetry." She wiped a few remaining tears, setting down a book. "So beautiful… What were you wanting to tell me?"

"Rei finally confessed her love for Usagi today!"

"What about prince Charming? I bet he put up a fight!" She said while shaking her fist. "A battle for love!"

"Actually we had more of a pageant thing. There were swimsuits and everything!"

"You got pictures?" Minako nodded. They shared a grin as mother and daughter looked into the digital camera.

End

Now this one took a while! I kept re-working and plain-ole' staring at this story; it just didn't want to finish quickly. But I'm glad that Itook the timeto work really hard on this one! I hope it's really funny. Marle1010 drew a pic of Rei walking away with Usagi while Makoto and Haruka were giving Mamoru a wedgie. It was beautiful!

Yes, I did spend lot of time around pageants. My sister was a beauty queen into her college years. Maybe that's why I'm so picky with women? Hee hee.

By the way, I don't own either song! They are property of the Bloodhound Gang and Randy Travis.

Next on my Sailor Moon list, the wedding of Minako and Setsuna!

Please review! I keep going back to my old reviews and using them as motivation! Thanks to all my longtime reviewers! (bows)


End file.
